Artemis Fowl and Holly ShortTrue Love?
by YumiandAshitaka
Summary: Three weeks previous, Holly Short and Artemis Fowl had agreed to become boyfriend and girlfriend. Then, Opal Koboi escaped from prison and humanized everyone. Holly is now trying to get to the surface so that she can talk with Arty. Will she be able to sa


**Artemis Fowl and Holly Short….True Love? **

Three weeks previous, Holly Short and Artemis Fowl had agreed to become boyfriend and girlfriend. Then, Opal Koboi escaped from prison and humanized everyone. Holly is now trying to get to the surface so that she can talk with Arty. Will she be able to save "The People"? Or will the criminal Pixie, Opal Koboi finally win and take over The Haven?

**Chapter One: Oh, Sorry Holly! **

Holly had finally got to the surface; she needed to see her boyfriend. The only thing that Holly was afraid of was that Arty wouldn't recognize her ever since Opal Koboi had humanized practically everyone; she had grown at least two if not three feet. Holly was no longer 4'3'', but 5'4''. This was the thing that made her so afraid of, she'd grown, and true not as tall as her boyfriend (6'3) but she was now very close. Holly brought herself out of her self worry and looked in front of her; Holly was at the door of Fowl Mansion. She knocked, and almost right after the door opened and there standing in front of her was Arty.

"Holly?" Arty asked, she nodded and Arty came out and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You've gotten taller, babe!" He told Holly as his arm went around her petite waist, looking in her Hazel eyes he said; "You look really tired, Holly! C'mon, we'll get you up to my room and we'll both hit the sack, but first, you take a shower and pick something out of my closet to wear." He guided her upstairs and then left to get them something to eat; Holly picked out a medium sized shirt and Holly decided, just be in her underwear. Holly walked into the bathroom and showered. Fifteen minutes later, Holly heard a knock at the door.

"Holly, hurry up babe!" She got out and got dressed, she opened the door and the hallway was dark. Holly blindly walked into Arty's room and dazzling light of one lamp met her eyes. "Sorry, Holly, is it to bright for you?" Arty asked teasingly, she came and punched him lightly on the arm as she sat down in his lap. Holly looked up at him and he gave her a questioning look. "Okay, young lady, spill, why are you suddenly the height of a 15 year old girl?" Holly got up and sat on the other side of the table and Arty got up and came and sat down right next to her. "Holly, baby, please tell me why you suddenly look like a girl my age?" Holly sank into tears on Arty's shoulder;

"Arty…."Holly said between sobs, "Opal Koboi has broken out of prison yet again and she humanized all of us!" Arty took her into his lap, holding her he let Holly cry. Then I said "Arty…… there's something else too." Arty looked down at her as she continued, "Koboi killed….. Oh Arty! She killed the commander!"

Arty picked her up and brought her over to his king sized bed. As Holly laid on Arty, he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. She looked up at him and he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. They then were getting very heated, but then they fell asleep. Being a very light sleeper, Holly woke to hazy lights coming though Artemis's window. Getting up, she looked out the window and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Fowl had just had yet again a fight and this time it was serious.

Artemis Fowl had woken up when his girlfriend had, he looked over at her. Really seeing what she'd picked out for sleeping; Artemis saw that her girlfriend had picked out one of his old shirts, medium size. Although the thing that made Artemis happy was that it stopped just before mid-thigh, and there were no visible pants. Artemis got up and walked over to Holly.

"Holly?" Holly turned at the sound of her name. She gave Artemis a look of suspicion and said;

"Mud boy, I thought you were sleeping!" Holly received one very hard slap on her butt. "Ouch! Artemis!" Artemis just smiled smugly, and kissed her but Holly wasn't planning on making out again, pulling away she said "Artemis! That hurt, a lot and it seems as though you don't really care!" Artemis tried to kiss Holly again but it didn't work so he sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Holly pace back and forth around his huge room. "What the bloody hell were you thinking, Artemis!?" Holly shot at him, Artemis face looked like Holly had slapped him.

"Holly, look, I'm sorry" but Holly cut him off;

"Admit it, Artemis, your not sorry one bit that you got to slap my damn ass in just my underwear!" Holly shouted, she was thanking god that they were the only ones in the house right now. Holly was about to yell something else but Artemis jumped up and but his hand over her mouth.

"Holly!" He said calmly, "I admit that I liked it, _but_ I only did it because you called me Mud-boy! You know how I feel about that, and anyway I'm guessing you want to leave now so I won't try and stop you." Artemis turned to go back to his bed until;

"Arty?" Holly whispered, Artemis turned back to Holly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for calling you, Mud-boy." Holly said, looking down at her feet, until Artemis took the crook of his knuckle and firmly brought her chin up so that her eyes were semi-level with his.

"Its okay, babe." Artemis said, and then taking all his might he kissed Holly on the lips but this time before they got anywhere Butler came in;

"Am I interrupting something?" Artemis and Holly got up, from the ground where they had been moving to, and Holly straighten her shirt. "Ah, hello Holly! Ok I'll leave but Artemis…..don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Winking at Artemis Butler left the room.

"Come on honey," Artemis whispered into Holly's ear, "Lets get some sleep." Holly took hold of Artemis's hand and they both walked over to the bed and Holly fell asleep in Arty's arms.

**Chapter Two: Foaly? You're back as a Centor? **

Artemis woke up to Holly saying something, but it wasn't to him. It was to the computer, getting up he went and walked over to her, and it looked as though it was Foaly the Centor. But that was impossible; Holly said that all of The People had been humanized.

"Holly? Can I ask you something?" Artemis asked sternly, Holly jumped turning she said;

"Arty! Don't scare me like that!"

"Holly Kathleen Short, I thought that you said everyone was humanized! Foaly doesn't look humanized!" Artemis shot at his girlfriend;

"Artemis, before you rip off Holly's head, let me tell you something." Said the computer's voice of Foaly, "We all _were_ humanized, by Koboi, but I figured out how to get us back to normal. However, Holly had no idea about this, she left even before I got started. So don't yell at her, please." Artemis looked at Holly who'd collapsed in the chair in front of his computer when he called her 'Holly Kathleen Short'

"Foaly? Can you by any chance call back? I need to talk to Holly alone without an annoying Centor butting in!" Artemis said turning back to the screen; Foaly nodded and disconnected the feed. "Holly?" Artemis asked tentatively, she looked up at him and her hazel eyes were swimming in tears. "Holly, I'm so sorry! I'll never yell or call you by your full name until I know the full story!" Holly stirred, her lips quivered and she said to him.

"Artemis, it was like you didn't trust me!" Holly cried, Artemis _did _notice that Holly had called him 'Artemis' and not 'Arty'. Artemis wiped away all of the tears on Holly's face and said;

"Holly, I just woke up! Can you blame me; actually you can but please don't break up with me! I couldn't live without you!" Holly's mouth dropped, and lightly punched Artemis on the shoulder. He looked at her with his stupid little questioning look, and she giggled shrilly.

"Arty, I would never break up with you for something as stupid as this!" Artemis did catch the 'Arty' part and he threw his arms around Holly's petite waist and kissed her. Holly's arms came atumaticlly came around his neck; they were kissing for about fifteen minutes until Foaly came back on the feed. Though at first, Foaly just starred at them, Foaly had liked Holly since grade school. Yet here she was, a mud-girl, making out with the guy that not two years ago kidnapped her. Foaly cleared his throat to tell them he was there.

"Foaly!" Holly said very angrily, "What did Artemis tell you earlier! He didn't want a stupid Centor butting in!" Foaly looked taken back, and Artemis gave Holly a very stern look.

"Sorry," Artemis told Foaly, still looking at Holly. "Why don't we talk later?" Foaly nodded and disconnected the feed. "Holly! Did you just call Foaly stupid?!" Holly nodded,

"Yes, Yes I did!" Holly said, sounding proud of herself. Artemis gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Holly, babe, you and Foaly have been friends how long?" Holly's smile faded, as she looked down at her bare feet. "Holly, I expect an answer!" Artemis said, Holly looked up at him and tried to kiss him to get his mind off this but he broke it by stepping away.

"Arty?" Holly whispered sadly, Artemis turned back to her and took her into his arms.

"Holly, if our relationship hurts yours and Foaly's friendship then maybe—" But he stopped when Holly's lips brushed against his and said;

"Arty, it's my fault; I just wanted to continue the making out!" For the first time in Holly's life she saw Artemis blush, then taking her by the hand he brought her back over to the bed.

"Well, even so, Holly Kathleen!" Artemis said which resulted with him getting a play slap on the face. "We'll finish our making out _but _Holly, you are in trouble for calling Foaly 'stupid'. So just remember that!" With that he firmly planted a kiss on Holly's lips but Holly had other things on her mind now.

"Arty, what do you mean I'm in trouble?" Holly asked, but Artemis didn't answer her. He just gave her a devilish smile, and kissed her again. "Artemis! Tell me; please I'd like to know!" Artemis lay on his back, and sighed. Holly lay on his chest, "Please Artemis!" Artemis put his arm on her petite waist and said;

"Well, don't you think you should be punished?" He asked, Holly got up and went to the door.

"No, Mud-boy," She said, "I don't!" Holly opened the door and ran out, slamming the door behind her.

Artemis cursed himself, '_I was just kidding! So, why every time I'm joking Holly gets ticked?' _A voice outside of his head answered him;

"Because, Holly's not really used to you just kidding around, Artemis!" Artemis looked over to his computer.

"Foaly? Did I just say that out loud?" The virtual Centor shook his head;

"No, _but _I can still read your mind through your technology!"

'_Great!'_ Artemis got up and walked up to the door and left to talk to Holly. He was about to knock, but before he knocked he thought he could hear Holly singing; and this is what he heard.

"I swore I'd give you my everything

But now my everything is changing

At first I thought I liked you as a friend but now I know its more

Ever since you first kissed my lips

You and me kissin' and me finally feelin' safe in someone's arms

But then you told me you weren't ready for another thing

Now I'm dying, my lips trying to get back to yours

I swore I'd give you my everything

But now my everything is changing

At first I thought I liked you as a friend but now I know its more

You kissed me again and I had thought that I had died and gone to heaven

But then we had to leave, it was almost seven

I hoped things would never change, I told you and you gave me the speech that you liked me for what's in my heart,

I didn't tell you then,

And I never will tell you

But your name was in my heart

It all started when you kissed me, wish I could kiss you again

But now I know you probably wouldn't do it

No, never, it won't happen again

I cry, because I know you'll never kiss me again"

Artemis thought that he was the one that Holly was talking about him. He knocked nonetheless;

"Holly?" Artemis asked cautiously, "May I come in? Please?" He heard a noise, like a guitar getting put away and then he heard, _'No, I'm busy.'_ "Holly, please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I was just kidding, c'mon!"

"I'm busy, Mud-boy! So go away!" Came the voice from inside. Against his will, he turned the handle and opened the door. "Fowl! I told you to go away!" Holly said in a flat toned voice.

"You did, Holly, but we need to talk" Artemis said as he sat down at the edge of the bed next to Holly. "Holly, I was just kidding, I know that you don't really think of me as a 'joking' kind of person but I was just kidding and I'm sorry." Holly turned to him and kissed him passionately, pulling away briefly she said.

"Don't be, I over reacted!" Artemis kissed her back even more passionately; Holly could feel Artemis' tongue on her lips, she opened her mouth so that he could explore. They were _playing_ tonsoel Hockey but then, Butler came in.

"Um, Artemis?"

Holly and Artemis pulled apart and looked at him.


End file.
